Enamorados
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: As vezes um simples flerte, se transforma em amor. E nada como uma história para se contar como aconteceu. Fic homenagem para DeeChan.Viva DEE!. Yoru quer ser Deechan quando crescer


Enamorados

Fic em honenagem a minha adorada sis Dee-Chan...E viva a Dee!

Yaoi/Lime/Lemon

1x2

Nunca fui um cara romântico. Do tipo que passeia de mãos dadas no parque aos domingos. Ou alguém que manda flores ou bombons em uma data especial. Que liga todos os dias apenas para saber como a pessoa amada está. Sou do tipo sedutor. Adoro conquistas. Quanto mais difíceis melhor. Embora eu confesse que não é tão difícil, devido a minha aparência. Não sou modesto. Sei que sou atraente. Afinal, quantas pessoas de origem oriental; com cabelos escuros e desordenados; mas que estranhamente são perfeitos em seu aspecto, com olhos azuis cobalto em um corpo trabalhado você conhece, N em mesmo eu compreendo como nasci assim. Sei que a genética é algo engraçado. E se a natureza me fez perfeito, quem sou eu pra reclamar?

Mas como ia dizendo; não sou o tipo de pessoa que se pode dizer, que se preocupa como a outra pessoa se sente. No entanto, aprendi que certas coisas na vida merecem pequenos sacrifícios, e porque não; mudanças de atitude. Bem, acredite; a pessoa com quem me relaciono à pelo menos um ano vale todo e qualquer tipo de sacrifício; pois para mim, o simples fato de pegar o telefone e discar para a floricultura mandando entregar dúzias de rosas em pleno feriado é um sacrifício sem tamanho. Além de uma tremenda perda de tempo. Elas vão murchar em alguns dias mesmo.

Mas voltando ao ponto, de que "ele" vale a pena qualquer demonstração brega ou melosa de afeto: de bombons, passando à flores. Bichinhos de pelúcia que ocupam metade da cama à roupas caras. Embora a seus olhos, receber roupas caras, não seja considerado como um. Faz algum tempo que notei que sua tara é outra. Ele é completamente tarado... no bom sentido é claro. No que se refere a esse quesito em questão; mas como dizia, ele é tarado por chocolate, e quando digo isso, é no completo sentido real da palavra. Sendo capaz de fazer loucuras. E quando digo loucuras, acredite em mim; ele é capaz de fazer maravilhas, se me entende; por uma simples barra de chocolate.

Agora feche os olhos e imagine. Longos cabelos castanhos com leves tons dourados. Olhos da cor de ametistas. Brilhantes e acolhedores. Tudo isso num corpo maravilhoso e meio andrógeno. Mas definitivamente masculino... e você terá ninguém mais do que Duo... fazendo loucuras por uma barra de chocolate.

Ok... desviei-me do assunto. Mas não pude evitar. Em algum lugar **1 **na minha mente, chocolate significa Duo fazendo loucuras maravilhosas por um simples pedacinho. Mas voltemos à história e esqueçamos este pequeno detalhe... para mais tarde.

Antes que me perguntes... sim; ele um rapaz. Vinte e três anos mais novo que eu. Repleto de vida e inocência... e fazendo loucuras por chocolate. Acho que estou ficando repetitivo, mas se vocês tivessem noção do que ele faz... acho melhor pensar em outra coisa, ou precisarei de um banho frio urgentemente.

Neste caso acho que não seria adequado dizer que ele é inocente. Então digamos que ele não seja tão inocente assim. Ainda mais quando há chocolate envolvido.

Às vezes penso em como a vida é engraçada. Nunca me imaginei mantendo um relacionamento com alguém... ainda mais alguém como ele. Tão extrovertido, desorganizado; e exalando energia por todos os poros.

Eu sempre fui reservado. Até mesmo considerado tímido. Minha primeira experiência sexual foi aos vinte e um anos de idade. Quando a maioria dos caras, já perdeu a conta de com quantas mulheres levou pra cama. Minha primeira vez **2 **foi com uma menina da faculdade. E acho que fiquei tão traumatizado com a experiência que acabei debandando para o outro lado. Não que eu não costume variar de vez em quando; saindo com mulheres. Mas confesso que elas não me agradam tanto sexualmente quanto um bom corpo masculino.

E foi isso inicialmente que me chamou atenção em Duo. O vi pela primeira vez quando fui buscar minha sobrinha na faculdade. Meu irmão me pedira esse favor. Batendo o telefone logo em seguida, antes que eu pudesse, ou tivesse a chance de dizer não. Clarice, "_minha adorada sobrinha_"... Ok; eu fui sarcástico, mas não foi intencional. Como eu dizia; ela faz pintura em uma das faculdades do estado, e neste dia em questão estava tendo aulas de nu artístico. Aquela aula onde um modelo fica por horas parado no meio de uma sala; sendo observado por um grupo de pessoas que vão tentar desenhá-lo, pintá-lo ou esculpi-lo. Dependendo do desenvolvimento e aptidão de cada um. Mas voltando ao assunto. Qual foi minha surpresa ao chegar na porta da sala e encontrar sobre a estrutura, no meio da sala um deus. Porque se tivessem a visão que tive naquele momento, certamente pensariam o mesmo que eu.

Nunca em toda a minha vida... e veja bem; já vi e passei por muitas coisas.; mas jamais pensei que chegaria o dia em que babaria por alguém... ok; sei que o termo é um tanto quanto medíocre; mas foi o melhor que encontrei no momento. Porque acredite, foi o que aconteceu. Eu literalmente babei pelo rapaz sobre a mesa. Ver seu corpo inclinado ligeiramente para trás. A perna direita dobrada, com o braço esquerdo apoiado sobre o joelho direito. Sua cabeça levemente inclinada por sobre o ombro direito e a mão direita apoiada sobre a mesa. É aquela típica situação em que você se tornaria um mascote **3 **sexual e você se perguntaria... porque não? daquele deus; se ele lhe pedisse. Atendendo a todas as suas vontades sem nem pestanejar.

Mas o mais fascinante de tudo não era seu corpo... ok o corpo conta e muito, mas não era apenas isso, e sim o conjunto num todo. Acredito que acentuado principalmente pela longa trança que pendia pelas costas; por entre os músculos tencionados. Por alguns segundos acreditei tratar-se de uma mulher. Afinal ela podia muito bem não ser dotada de airbags, ou até mesmo ter um corpo trabalhado e levemente masculino. Mas ao ouvir o nome daquele Deus ser pronunciado pelo professor, que dava por encerrada a aula; soube imediatamente que se tratava de um rapaz. E que rapaz.

Quando ele se virou para pegar o roupão que lhe era estendido, por ninguém mais que _"minha adorada sobrinha"_...ok fui sarcástico novamente, mas quem se importa? Retornando, quando ele pegou o roupão, descendo da mesa, seu olhar dirigiu-se imediatamente para a porta e eu não fui rápido o suficiente para me esconder. Tudo não durou mais do que alguns segundos. No entanto foi o suficiente para notarmos a presença um do outro. Tanto que um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios antes que ele desaparecesse do meu campo de visão. Diante desse fato não consegui me impedir de dar um meio sorriso. Algo raro em minha personalidade. Mas inevitável no momento, pois definitivamente havia interesse de sua parte, e eu não sou conhecido por desperdiçar oportunidades.

Então, neste dia; aguardei pacientemente por minha sobrinha. Não mais amaldiçoando meu irmão por ter me pedido tão pequeno favor. Afinal de contas minha casa era no caminho mesmo. E para que serve a família, não é?

Quando Clarice chegou com um grupo de amigas; todas jovens, belas; mas desagradavelmente histéricas. Como se nunca tivessem visto um par de calças na vida; fiz rapidamente com que ela as descartasse e a levei para uma volta no shopping. Programa esse que nem em sonhos me passava pela cabeça fazer algum dia. Mas meu único intuito ao propor tal atividade era a de descobrir mais sobre Duo.

O que ela percebeu claramente. Acho que não disse que Clarice possui a mesma personalidade analítica de meu querido irmão. Enfim, ela percebeu minha jogada, no minuto em que perguntei sobre ele. Afinal, não havia como não notar meu interesse; eu nunca a convidei para passear no shopping, ou realmente procurei manter um diálogo com ela. As raras vezes em que deixei meu irmão me enganar, acabei por indo buscar minha sobrinha em algum lugar. Eu nunca, mas nunca mesmo troquei mais do que uma ou duas palavras com ela. E na última meia hora em que andamos despreocupadamente pelos corredores parcialmente vazios do shopping mais badalado da cidade, havia conversado com ela mais do que em seus vinte anos de vida.

Mas ao final da empreitada ela prometeu me ajudar. Em troca é claro, de uma bolsa; que me renderam algumas notas de cem dólares a menos em minha conta bancária. Mas eu sabia que era um investimento válido. Ainda mais se me rendesse aquela preciosidade em minha cama.

E acredite; valeu a pena. Não apenas conhecê-lo como também conquistá-lo. O que me faz lembrar que tenho que comprar algumas barras de chocolate. Nada como um pequeno agrado..., sem segundas intenções é claro.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Pode-se dizer que eu sou o tipo de pessoa, que muitos considerariam como meloso. Veja bem; eu disse meloso... não pegajoso.

Sou romântico ao extremo. Adoro caminhar de mãos dadas pelo parque aos domingos. Receber flores ou bombons. Principalmente bombons. Eu amo... não... eu adoro chocolate. Como dizem... e eu confesso. Sou um chocólatra inveterado. Não importa se ele for recheado, sem recheio, com passas, nozes ou castanhas. Da forma como vier eu devoro tudo completamente. Ainda mais se vier acompanhado de um japonês de olhos azuis cobalto. Ai então, perco o controle completamente. E tenho certeza de que ele sabe disso. Afinal a maioria de seus presentes agora se resumem a essa pequena delícia alimentar.

O que não me incomoda nem um pouco. Afinal japonês coberto de chocolate é quase um fetiche para mim.

Mas como dizia; eu amo receber presentes como demonstração de amor. Não precisa ser numa data especifica. Pode ser num dia qualquer... mas se for numa data especial... bem... pode ter certeza que de que a pessoa em si já tem minha total atenção... por que a rendição **4** será eminente. Não vou dizer que seja efetiva, por que o chocolate é apenas um... como diria estopim. Se o estimulante não for bom o fogo se apaga logo após ter sido consumido... se é que me entendem. Mas porque eu voltei ao assunto do chocolate?

O que me faz perceber que nada como um japonês coberto de chocolate para acender o fogo... ops tô fugindo do assunto. Mas se pudessem imaginar... não... não imaginem.

Sou o tipo da pessoa que liga a cada dez minutos para saber como a outra está. Ou simplesmente para ouvir sua voz. Não faço o tipo sedutor, mas gosto de uma boa conquista. Além do mais é a conquista **5 **que nos faz sentir que estamos vivos. Ainda mais se depois da conquista **6** ela nos trouxer um grande amor. Não pense que sou conhecido como Duo o conquistador **7**... longe disso; mas eu já fui bem saidinho, até a algum tempo atrás. Há vários fatores para se ter uma boa conquista; e a aparência é uma das mais importantes, embora a minha não ajude muito...

Ei! peraí não pensem que não sou atraente. Eu sou... e muito; e não... não é porque eu seja pretensioso. Mas eu sou dotado de uma beleza singular, quase andrógena. Possuidor de longos cabelos castanhos, sempre presos numa longa trança... a cair pelas costas. Afinal, andar com os cabelos soltos atrai muito a atenção; e já basta a cor surreal dos meus olhos... ametistas como o céu ao entardecer. Tudo isso num corpo trabalhado... afinal ele é meu ganha pão.

Hei! Cuidado com o que está pensando, não é nada disso. Não que não seja interessante... mas não conseguiria viver dessa forma. Costumo fazer isso apenas por prazer; e não por dinheiro.

Bem, como dizia... sou modelo artístico. Aquela pessoa que tem que passar horas sem mover um único músculo. E embora muitos achem que é um trabalho fácil; acredite-me não o é.

Nunca é fácil ficar horas sem se mexer. Muitas vezes sem nada a cobrir o corpo, e na frente de pessoas que às vezes se pudessem montavam... se é que me entende... em cima de você, dois tempos ou menos. Entretanto não tenho do que reclamar, afinal até que ganho bem e... humpf, como posso dizer às vezes... é bem divertido ver o olhar de luxúria e constrangimento nos olhos das pessoas... principalmente nos homens.

Mas como eu ia dizendo; sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta dessas pequenas coisas; que para muitos é um sacrifício e perda de tempo. Mas aprendi que algumas pessoas mudam se acham que esses "pequenos sacrifícios" valem a pena. Pelo menos o cara com quem me relaciono há um ano, mudou muito; pelo que descobri dele mesmo e dos parentes. Afinal não foram poucas às vezes em que acordei em pleno domingo, num frio de rachar os ossos; apenas para receber dúzias de rosas que ele dedicara a mim. Mesmo ele achando uma perda de tempo. Pelo simples fato delas murcharem em pouco tempo.

Mas ele diz que eu valho a pena. E que se eu quiser o mundo; a lua; ou as estrelas do céu; bastaria eu pedir e ele me entregaria cada uma delas embrulhadas em papel de seda vermelho... e numa bandeja de prata. Nunca cheguei a pedir o céu ou as estrelas; me contento com as rosas, os bombons, os bichinhos de pelúcia que cobrem metade de uma cama... até mesmo as roupas caras que ele insiste em comprar... embora estas sejam a última na minha lista de presentes favoritos. Onde já se viu dar roupas de presentes? Um bichinho de pelúcia ou uma barra de chocolate podem ser considerados um presente. Roupas...não.

Se vocês soubessem do que eu sou capaz de fazer por uma barra de chocolate...

My love sabe disso... e muito bem, diga-se de passagem... do que eu sou capaz de fazer. Acho que é por isso que ele tem me dado mais chocolate ultimamente... mas voltando ao assunto... receber uma caixa de bombons me dá mais alegria e prazer do que uma calça que custa um mês do meu salário... eu já disse que ele é dono do próprio negócio, e nada na grana?

Eu sei que tenho sorte... afinal ele é maravilhoso. Diria que é um verdadeiro deus grego. Embora ele atribua a mim tal adjetivo. Mas imagine cabelos escuros, maravilhosamente desordenados... e por todos os demônios; macios como seda apesar de não parecerem. Incríveis olhos azuis cobalto, tão profundos e misteriosos que me causam arrepios apenas por pensar neles. Um corpo perfeito. Músculos trabalhados com perfeição. Tudo isso aliado à etnia oriental... e viva a genética humana.

E o melhor de tudo; é que ele é todinho meu. E outra... ele faz maravilhas com os lábios.

Posso dizer que Heero... esse é o nome dele, já é um homem em seus quarenta e cinco anos de idade... é ele é vinte e três anos mais velho que eu, mas quem se importa? Quando ele me olha sinto como se minha pele estivesse em brasa, e quando ele me toca então... Cristo... como ele é bom no que faz.

Acho que empolguei, mas ele é bom; mesmo sendo encantadoramente inocente em alguns aspectos, principalmente na cama; onde sou capaz de deixá-lo não apenas louco, mas também de cabelo em pé. Mas ele tem aprendido muito; afinal eu tenho sido um ótimo professor, e acho que estou sendo rapidamente superado.

Sei que muitos acham estranho o fato de estarmos juntos. Dada nossas personalidades tão diferentes; embora eu ache que é por isso mesmo que nos damos tão bem. Ele é tão introvertido. Organizado ao extremo, que chega a ser irritante. Fora que está quase sempre exalando mau-humor por todos os poros... principalmente quando acorda cedo. Se bem que dependendo da forma como o acorde ele pode se tornar maravilhosamente doce.

Mas retornando ao assunto. Seus olhares quase mortais são tão excitantes. Embora eu tenha certeza de que quando ele me olha dessa forma não é com o intuito de excitar-me, e sim de me fazer parar com o que quer que eu esteja fazendo... o que raramente ocorre.

Já disse o quanto eu posso ser teimoso quando quero?

Eu sempre fui como um livro aberto, sem segredos **8. **Considerado até mesmo por alguns como promíscuo. Mas foda-se todos eles! Ops... desculpe-me o palavreado.

Bem minha primeira experiência sexual foi aos dez anos de idade, quando a maioria dos meninos pensa apenas em jogar bola, soltar pipa e brincar. O engraçado é que foi com uma prima, seis anos mais velha do que eu. Cara; ela sabia como fazer as coisas. Aprendi muito com ela. Foi uma experiência legal, e talvez tenha sido isso que despertou minha curiosidade em relação à sexualidade e novas experiências. Tanto que nunca vi problemas em me relacionar com homens; mas confesso que me deu um certo medo da primeira vez. Eu quase desisti. Se não fosse a insistência do cara, e o cuidado com que ele me possuiu. Depois daquele dia minha preferência mudou muito, e se antes minhas conquistas e buscas por uma boa transa se restringiam às mulheres, acabei por incluir os homens em minhas conquistas. Embora hoje em dia sejam eles que exerçam uma fascinação maior dentro de mim.

E foi isso que aconteceu quando vi Heero.

A primeira vez em que o vi, ele estava parado do lado de fora da sala de aula de nu artístico. O que posso dizer? Finalmente a aula de aproximadamente quatro horas havia acabado; e foi com imenso alívio que ouvi o professor dizer que a aula estava encerrada. Meus músculos já não agüentavam mais ficar um minuto sequer na mesma posição... tudo bem que temos alguns minutos de descanso de hora em hora, mas havia sido um dia puxado, e eu estava tava louco para ir pra casa, encher a banheira com água quente e alguns sais e me afundar nela sem pensar em mais nada.

Então rapidamente peguei o roupão que me fôra estendido por uma das alunas... uma gracinha por sinal; mas como disse antes, ando pescando em outros mares ultimamente... mas como dizia; peguei o roupão negro que sempre visto ao final de cada aula e o coloquei, descendo da mesa. Uma coisa que sempre me acostumei a fazer desde que a sala de nu artístico mudara para outro bloco era dirigir meu olhar para a porta, porque sempre há algum curioso de plantão nela. Então é quase automático eu ter essa mesma reação ao término de cada aula. E foi com surpresa que vi o homem mais lindo de minha vida, e este parecia vidrado; como se estivesse vendo uma ilusão... ou algo parecido.

Como olhava diretamente para mim, supôs que eu era o motivo de sua apatia, e confesso que me senti vaidoso por atrair a atenção de um homem tão atraente e bem vestido. Porque definitivamente havia interesse em seus olhos.

Lancei-lhe um ligeiro sorriso antes de me retirar para a sala onde encontravam-se minhas roupas. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, e o interesse que captei fosse verdadeiro sabia que o veria novamente. Claro que havia o risco dele estar ali para buscar a namorada, esposa ou filha; mas eu sempre acreditei que as coisas não acontecem por acaso. Afinal eu podia estar tendo um encontro com o destino **9**, e não pretendia deixá-lo escapar.

Quando deixei a pequena sala lateral onde costumo mudar de roupa, ele já havia saído. Não posso negar que fiquei frustrado, mas a paciência, apesar de não parecer; é uma das minhas muitas virtudes... ok fui pretensioso. Confesso que não sou tão paciente assim; no entanto de alguma maneira sabia que o veria novamente.

E não foi surpresa que hoje, uma semana depois; uma das alunas viesse até mim com um pequeno bilhete em mãos. A mesma jovem que me entregara o roupão no dia em que o vi. Se não me engano o nome dela é Clarice. Uma garota legal. Seria interessante corresponder ao interesse dela se minhas preferências como já disse, não fossem outras. Ela me dissera que Heero era seu tio, e que ficara fascinado com minha beleza. Clarice teceu inúmeros comentários a respeito da opinião que ele tivera sobre mim. Tudo bem; acho que ela exagerou um pouco nos elogios, mas o fato importante era que; ele estava interessado em mim, e isso bastava por hora.

Prontamente demonstrei meu interesse, confessando que também me sentira atraído por ele. Como disse, nunca fui muito paciente... não quando o assunto é atração; pois geralmente me deixo levar por um par de coxas musculosas e um rosto perfeito.

Em resumo, aceitei o convite dela em comparecer a uma pequena comemoração na casa dos pais no final da semana. Claro que eu compareceria como um amigo dela, quando na verdade eu mal sabia seu sobrenome, mas a questão era que eu o veria pessoalmente, e mal podia esperar por isso. Só esperava que ele não quisesse me arrastar para cama logo de início. Porque eu posso gostar de me embolar nos lençóis com alguém, mas não costumo ir pra cama de um completo desconhecido **10** a menos, é claro; que meus hormônios assumam o controle do meu cérebro.

Mas o fato é que no momento, Heero era um completo, atraente, sexy, mas maravilhoso desconhecido. E no momento eu estava procurando mais.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Residência da família Yuy – Três dias depois :

- Você fez o quê!

- O senhor não disse que queria conhecê-lo!

Heero viu sua sobrinha levantar os olhos da revista, fingindo surpresa; via claramente que Clarice tinha pleno conhecimento de que ele desejava conhecer Duo, mas em nenhum momento lhe havia dito para convidá-lo para o aniversário de seu irmão... e em seu nome.

- Que diferença faz tio? O senhor não disse que queria conhecê-lo? Existe oportunidade melhor que uma festa em família?

- Eu nunca deveria ter confiado em você.

- Ah Tio Heero! Deixa de ser tão pessimista. Ele se mostrou muito interessado em conhecê-lo também; e ficou muito feliz em saber que você sentia o mesmo. Afinal convidar uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida para uma festa, onde quase toda a família estará presente é um grande passo.

Heero olhou para a jovem que voltara a folhear a revista tranqüilamente; enquanto sorria maliciosamente. Talvez houvesse sido um erro contar com a ajuda dela, mas agora era inevitável. Uma vez que o convite já havia sido feito. Ele poderia simplesmente não comparecer à festa. Não seria a primeira vez, mas o desejo de conhecer Duo era mais forte, e talvez não fosse assim tão terrível. Teria é claro que agüentar a família; talvez dar algumas explicações se necessário; mas valeria a pena com certeza. Exasperado Heero levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, voltando-se apenas para fazer mais uma pergunta:

- A que horas você disse para ele vir?

Clarice sorriu e olhou para o tio, que tinha o olhar ligeiramente aborrecido. Gostava muito dele, apesar de ser sempre fechado; assim como gostava de Duo, apesar de nunca terem conversado antes de seu tio mostrar-se interessado nele. Mas sabia que era alguém legal apenas de olhar pra ele. E nada a faria mais feliz do que vê-los juntos.

- As 20:00hs. Por isso não se atrase.

- Hn... fedelha.

Clarice riu quando o tio saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Seria interessante saber como seria o encontro deles quando estivessem a sós. A diferença de personalidade entre os dois era gritante; fora a diferença de idade; não que isso fosse algum problema para seu tio, mas não sabia como Duo reagiria a isso, ou mesmo a família. Sabia que alguns familiares tinham preconceito quanto à preferência sexual do filho, sobrinho e neto mais velho, mas felizmente, para a parcela contra havia os que eram a favor e que apoiavam sua decisão. Embora para seu tio a opinião da família fosse o que menos importava.

- Será que eu deveria ter dito a Duo a idade do Heero?

Clarice deu de ombros, voltando a folhear a revista. Agora era tarde demais. Se Duo estivesse realmente interessado em Heero a diferença de idade entre eles seria o de menos.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Residência da família Yuy – 22:00 hs:

Duo sentia-se estranho por estar ali. Não era a primeira vez que ia a uma festa onde não conhecia ninguém, ou pelo menos quase ninguém. Ainda assim sentia-se como um intruso. Caminhou até a mesa de frios, pegando um prato e algumas fatias de presunto, salame e melão. Era uma festa chique, e pelo que percebera a família toda nadava na grana. Olhou para sua roupa, e agradeceu por tê-la escolhido, não era nada caro ou luxuoso como a vestimenta da maioria dos convidados, mas era discreto e elegante. Sorriu para um grupo de mulheres que o secavam, e procurou um lugar afastado para ficar. Geralmente não tinha problemas para se relacionar com as pessoas. Costumava fazer amizade facilmente, no entanto; sentia-se nervoso demais para puxar conversa com alguém.

Clarice havia dito que Heero o havia convidado para a festa, mas o japonês chegara há quase uma hora, e até o momento não viera falar com ele. Tudo o que fizera foi ficar observando-o de longe, como um predador à espreita da caça. Podia sentir seu olhar sobre si a cada passo, e isso o estava desconcertando. Entregou o prato intocado a um dos garçons e decidiu tomar um pouco de ar. Já estava se sentindo sufocado ali, e quem sabe isso abrisse uma chance dele e do japonês conversarem. Saiu para a varanda, seguindo um caminho de pedra que levava a um pequeno banco no meio do jardim. Sentou-se, observando o céu estrelado durante algum tempo. Sabia que era loucura, mas estava sozinho mesmo, e sempre que tinha dúvida em alguma coisa perguntava as estrelas o que fazer.

- Vocês acham que eu deveria tomar a iniciativa?

- Não acho que seja necessário.

Duo sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha diante da voz grossa e anasalada que soou a suas costas. Levantou-se rapidamente, encontrando Heero de pé, com duas taças vazias e uma garrafa de vinho. Duo sentiu o arrepio aumentar quando Heero sorriu e sentou-se no lugar que ocupava há pouco. Indicando com a cabeça para que se sentasse a seu lado.

Heero tinha visto Duo sair para o jardim e encontrou a oportunidade que esperava para aproximar-se, sem que alguém o visse conversando com ele. Já havia cumprimentado todos os parentes, e agora estava livre para escapulir da festa sem que ninguém viesse perturbá-lo. Foi até o bar da casa de seu irmão, pegou duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho branco e rumou na mesma direção que Duo tomara. Observou-o por alguns instantes antes de se aproximar. Quando o fêz, ouviu-o falando, ao que parecia com as estrelas; não pôde impedir-se de dar um meio sorriso ao ouvir a pergunta, e decidira por revelar sua presença.

Duo ainda se mantinha em pé encarando o japonês. De perto ele era ainda mais atraente, e por todos os demônios; era perfeito. Nunca encontrara um homem que o fizesse se sentir deslocado, como o japonês o fazia com um simples olhar. Sentiu-se quente diante do olhar analítico do outro homem; que não fazia questão alguma de esconder seu agrado quanto ao quê via. Duo também olhou Heero de cima a baixo e deu um pequeno sorriso, imaginando como seria vê-lo despido. Tinha certeza de que embaixo das roupas caras e elegantes, havia um corpo fabuloso. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Heero, que ainda o encarava com um meio sorriso.

- Sente-se, eu não mordo... sem permissão.

Duo sorriu e sentou-se ao lado do japonês que lhe ofereceu uma taça cheia de vinho branco. Viu-o encher uma taça para si mesmo e colocar a garrafa ao lado do banco. Bem, se o japonês não mordia sem permissão, já não poderia dizer o mesmo dele mesmo, uma vez que imaginava como seria morder o corpo ao seu lado. Refreando seus pensamentos procurou ouvir o que Heero dizia. O japonês ergueu a taça em um brinde, fazendo Duo corar diante de suas palavras.

- A sua beleza fascinante.

Duo abaixou a cabeça encantado pelo brinde, embora achasse que a beleza de Heero fosse ainda mais arrebatadora.

- Eu brindaria à sua beleza; mas não é educado recusar um brinde.

Heero sorriu e sorveu o vinho, mantendo o olhar preso ao de Duo. Via grandes possibilidades nessa noite, e todas envolviam um certo rapaz de olhos ametistas que o observavam. No entanto, a decisão de Duo **11 **seria fundamental para que os planos de tê-lo em seus braços fossem concretizados; mas pelo olhar dele sabia que seria inevitável não acordarem na cama de um dos dois na manhã seguinte.

Duo não era tolo para não notar a forma como Heero o encarava. Era fácil saber o que o japonês pensava, e qual era sua intenção. Não que ela o desagradasse. Na verdade se descobrira desejando ardentemente isso, e estava assustado. Não era a primeira vez que o desejo gritava em seu corpo, mas era a primeira vez que isso ocorria em tão pouco tempo, e com tamanha intensidade. Sentia-se perdido; e incapaz de responder por seus atos. Andava tão carente, e sabia que Heero seria capaz de satisfazê-lo com perfeição. Porque não se deixar levar pela excitação do momento e sucumbir à tentação que o despia com os olhos?

Heero podia notar claramente no olhar do americano que este o desejava, e esperava que seu desejo fosse correspondido. Não conseguia acreditar em tamanha sorte. Em saber que o homem estonteante a seu lado parecia ansiar o mesmo que ele. E porque não satisfazer sua vontade? Uma vez que ela também era a sua?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Domingo – 11:30hs da manhã:

Heero abriu os olhos, meio sonolento. A primeira coisa que notou foi um peso por sobre seu corpo. Esfregou o rosto e piscou, dando um meio sorriso ao descobrir a quem pertencia o corpo quente. A face de Duo estava tranqüila. Acariciou o braço do americano, sentindo-o esfregar o rosto contra seu peito. O japonês olhou para o teto do quarto, lembrando-se de como haviam ido parar na cama do rapaz que ressonava tranqüilamente.

Após brindarem à beleza do americano, Heero propôra irem para outro lugar, onde pudessem conversar tranqüilamente; sem o risco de serem incomodados. Ao que Duo aceitou prontamente. Acabaram indo para a praia, que ficava próxima a casa; onde ficaram algum tempo conversando sobre banalidades, e sobre suas vidas; antes que se perdessem um nos lábios do outro.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Por volta das onze da noite do dia anterior:

Duo ofegou ao ter seu pescoço devorado por Heero. As mãos do japonês apertavam seu corpo por baixo das roupas, que se encontravam amarrotadas e repletas de areia da praia. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram com os fios desordenados do cabelo do japonês, enquanto os lábios dele desciam por seu tórax exposto. Seu membro já se encontrava duro, tamanha a excitação que os lábios dele proporcionavam ao cobrirem e sugarem sua pele. Por alguns segundos a diferença de idade passou por sua mente. Não imaginava que Heero fosse vinte e três anos, mais velho que ele. Não lhe daria mais que trinta anos. No entanto, este pormenor foi rapidamente esquecido ao sentir a mão do japonês massagear seu membro por sobre as roupas.

- Aaaaaahhhhhh...

Heero deixou o tórax de Duo para observar seu rosto; quando ele gemeu ao massagear o membro excitado do americano por sobre as roupas. O rapaz era a visão mais erótica e excitante que já tivera na vida. Os fios antes presos na trança, encontravam-se ligeiramente soltos. A respiração estava descompassada e o rosto corado. Os olhos semicerrados, e a forma como as mãos dele agarravam-se a seus braços era intoxicante. Tanto que estava a ponto de cometer uma loucura ali mesmo. Isso se um facho de luz, e uma voz nada agradável não o houvesse interrompido.

- Muito bonito.

Duo abriu os olhos assustado, e procurou ajeitar as roupas; enquanto o policial mantinha a lanterna apontada para eles.

- Documentos dos dois por favor.

Heero meneou a cabeça aborrecido. Entregou sua documentação, sendo seguido por Duo; que encontrava-se envergonhado demais, por terem sidos pegos daquela forma. Não que fosse a primeira vez que namorava na praia, ou realizava atos mais calientes. Mas era a primeira vez que era pego. Observaram o policial escrever alguma coisa num bloco e entregar a cada um, uma reprimenda e uma multa. Duo olhou para a multa fazendo um leve ar de desagrado pela quantia. Mal teve tempo de imaginar como faria para pagar sem comprometer seu orçamento antes que Heero tomasse o papel de suas mãos.

Heero tomou o papel das mãos de Duo e aguardou-o, juntamente com o seu no bolso na calça. O policial devolveu-lhes os documentos; advertindo-os antes de retornar a sua patrulha junto com o outro policial, que estava a poucos metros.

- A praia não é lugar para esse tipo de coisa. Sugiro que encontrem outro lugar, se não quiserem ser presos por atentado ao pudor.

Duo olhou para o policial que se afastava, procurando ajeitar suas roupas quando foi novamente atacado pelos lábios de Heero. Gemeu ao ter o ouvido invadido pela língua grossa e quente, enquanto se deixava ser novamente deitado na areia, mandando para o inferno o fato de poderem ser presos, caso o policial decidisse voltar.

Heero nunca encontrara alguém tão deliciosamente entregue. Duo era quente. Podia sentir isso por seus gemidos, e seu olhar ardente. Estava louco para possuí-lo, mas não queria fazê-lo ali, coberto de areia, que já começava a incomodá-lo, e com o risco de ser interrompido novamente, e na melhor parte. Afastou-se relutantemente do tórax que devorava com os lábios e a língua, obtendo um resmungo do jovem rapaz, que o olhava como se perguntasse porquê havia parado... o que fez questão de esclarecer rapidamente.

- Eu quero você Duo, mas não aqui; onde podemos ser interrompidos novamente. Vamos para um lugar mais... confortável e reservado.

Duo sentia-se entre o céu e o inferno. Achava que era habilidoso com os lábios, mas Heero superara com perfeição todas as lições que aprendêra com suas experiências anteriores. Ele conseguira deixá-lo queimando em poucos segundos. Apenas com os lábios. Sugando-lhe a pele, e a língua sinuosa a deslizar por suas formas. Estava ardendo para saber como seria quando ele o possuísse. E pelo volume entre as pernas do japonês, podia notar que o mito de que os homens orientais eram pequenos era infundado. Se o que sentia pressionado contra sua coxa direita era pequeno, ele era o homem mais santo e puro de todo o planeta. Quando Heero deixou seu peito, onde estava já entretido a alguns bons minutos, perguntou-se por que ele havia parado. Estava quase lá apenas com o trabalho dos lábios do japonês. Ao ouvir o motivo sorriu predatoriamente, antes de inclinar-se e lamber o pescoço exposto de Heero, até alcançar-lhe o ouvido e sussurrar sua resposta.

- Meu apartamento fica na WillChestr's 51. Podemos continuar lá. Eu também quero você Heero... muito.

Heero ofegou diante da pausa na última palavra, e pelo fato de Duo ter levado sua mão para o meio das pernas dele, afim de tocar-lhe o membro duro. Deu um meio sorriso e começou a massageá-lo lentamente, sem desgrudar os olhos do americano, observando o esforço que este fazia para não se perder no movimento da mão sobre sua rigidez.

Duo apartou mais as pernas ao sentir a pressão de Heero em seu membro. Os olhos do japonês queimavam, incitando-o a luxúria, nunca desejou tanto ser possuído por alguém, e logo no primeiro encontro. Mal se conheciam. Temendo gozar apenas com a pressão imposta pelo japonês, Duo segurou-lhe a mão e beijou-o nos lábios de forma suave, dizendo-lhe por entre os lábios, antes que ele se deixasse possuir ali mesmo:

- Melhor irmos, ou eu vou arrancar suas roupas e deixá-lo me deitar novamente na areia e me possuir... e por todos os Deuses que se dane se formos presos.

Heero ficou surpreso com o linguajar do outro, embora tais palavras o houvessem excitado. Balançou a cabeça, levantando-se e ajudando Duo a fazer o mesmo, nunca encontrara alguém tão direto em suas palavras quanto o americano. Era um pouco desconcertante, e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Poderia ser uma previsão do quanto ele era ardente; uma vez que este não parecia envergonhado em expor suas necessidades sexuais. E o fazia tão claramente quanto parecia pedir um copo de água. Caminharam em silêncio até a casa de seu irmão, evitando passar pelo jardim, onde encontravam-se algumas pessoas.

Heero localizou seu carro e puxou Duo com ele quando viu que havia sido reconhecido por sua mãe, que vinha em sua direção. Abriu a porta do carro para Duo, que deslizou para dentro do veículo, procurando não rir diante do fato de que o japonês parecia querer fugir da mulher de cabelos negros que o chamava pelo nome. Heero entrou no porsche negro. Deu a partida e cantou os pneus ao passar ao lado de sua mãe, que o olhava surpresa pelo fato dele ter fugido dela na companhia de uma moça com uma longa trança.

- Quem era a mulher de quem fugimos?

Heero olhou de relance para Duo, que parecia se divertir com a situação. Ele mesmo deu uma pequena risada ao ver o absurdo que fizera, mas se parasse para falar com sua mãe ela acabaria por notar a situação deles e não estava disposto a perder tempo com explicações, quando tinha um americano atraente e quente, prontinho para ser possuído a seu lado.

- Minha mãe.

- Sua mãe!

Duo riu abertamente, inclinando-se na direção de Heero e tocando-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Traçando os músculos tensos até o pescoço. Perguntou-lhe traquinamente e sedutoramente :

- Estava com medo de que sua mãe nos visse juntos; ou imaginasse o porquê de nossa pressa?

- Hn... não, apenas não queria que ela visse certos detalhes; ou que perdêssemos tempo com explicações de quem é você e como nos conhecemos.

Duo sorriu quando Heero olhou para o meio de suas pernas, ao referir-se a "certos detalhes". Realmente seria um pouco embaraçante falar com a mãe de Heero com um volume considerável entre as pernas.

- Tem razão. Não iríamos querer que certas coisas esfriassem não é?

Duo deslizou a mão esquerda até a calça de Heero, tocando seu membro por dentro das peças de roupa. Sorriu satisfatoriamente, ao sentir a cabeça ainda úmida, e lambeu os beiços diante do que sentia com as mãos. Enquanto massageava a cabeça sentindo crescer a umidade, sugou o lóbulo da orelha de Heero, que tinha as mãos crispadas no volante diante das palavras eróticas que Duo dizia de encontro a sua orelha:

- Isso tudo é pra mim?... mmmmmmmm... mal posso esperar para ter tudo isso dentro de mim... poder tocar, lamber... sentir toda essa rigidez me tomando...

- Aaahhhhhhh...

Duo retirou sua mão das calças de Heero ao senti-lo perder momentaneamente o controle do carro. Não queria morrer dessa forma. Tinha planos muito melhores, e formas mais atraentes de obter sua morte. De preferência sobre a cama, e sendo possuído por um japonês de olhos azuis cobalto. Ainda assim, podia atentá-lo um pouco mais.

Heero sentiu o volante do carro fugir de suas mãos, e por pouco não saíra da estrada, diante dos toques de Duo em seu membro. Era a primeira vez que alguém o tocava assim, enquanto dirigia; e havia sido excitante. Mas não desejava morrer apenas para obter mais dessa sensação. Agradeceu mentalmente quando ele se afastou, e procurou concentrar-se no caminho até a casa do americano. Porém, ao ouvi-lo gemer a seu lado, e notar o que ele fazia todo seu auto-controle fugiu pela janela. Duo havia aberto a própria calça e trazido para fora o próprio membro, manipulando-o com a mão e aumentando-lhe a rigidez.

_"Cristo... ele vai nos matar assim."_

Heero procurava dividir sua atenção entre a estrada e a cena de Duo masturbando-se a seu lado. Desejava ardentemente ser aquela mão e tocar o americano, o fazendo-o alcançar o orgasmo. Segurando o volante apenas com a mão esquerda, tomou o membro de Duo em sua mão direita e manipulou-o com vigor, fazendo Duo ofegar e gemer diante da sensação única da mão quente o japonês em seu pênis.

- Aaahhhhhhhhh...Heero...

Heero parou no sinal, e observou se não havia nenhum veículo por perto. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato do carro ter os vidros escuros. O que impedia a visão dos ocupantes no interior do mesmo. Soltando o cinto, abaixou a cabeça em direção ao banco do carona, tomando o membro de Duo em seus lábios. Sugando a cabeça úmida e afogando-se em seu cheiro.

Duo jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir os lábios de Heero descerem por sobre seu membro. Afundou os dedos nos fios desordenados da cabeça do japonês, obrigando-o a engolfá-lo completamente. O fato de já encontrar-se excitado há algum tempo, o fez logo alcançar o gozo, que foi completamente deleitado por Heero, que tomou os lábios de Duo em um beijo ardente; onde suas línguas batalhavam pelo controle da posse. Afastou-se ligeiramente, observando o rosto corado de Duo, afastando algumas mechas que havia se soltado.

- O que você está fazendo comigo?

Duo conseguiu apenas sorrir. Sua respiração ainda encontrava-se descompassada, tamanho o prazer. Ele também não entendia, mas sentia que era algo profundo. Sentia que poderia dizer abertamente a Heero, eu estou perdido por você **12**, mas era muito cedo... embora fosse verdade. Heero afastou-se de Duo e colocou o veículo em movimento novamente, enquanto o americano ajeitava suas roupas. Já não tinha mais pressa em possuí-lo. Na verdade, queria que a entrega fosse lenta, para aproveitar cada segundo. De todas as coisas, de uma tinha certeza; de que qualquer que fosse a forma como aconteceria, ela seria perfeita. E isso lhe bastava.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo despertou lentamente. Sentindo-se maravilhosamente satisfeito, como a meses não se sentia. Pelo desconforto inicial que o abateu soube exatamente o que havia acontecido. Havia tido a melhor transa de sua vida, e lembrar de quem a proporcionara o fêz sorrir e aconchegar-se ao corpo quente que deslizava a mão por suas costas.

Heero sorriu e continuou o caminho até o final da espinha de Duo, que levantou a cabeça apartando as pernas de forma sugestiva.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Duo.

Heero capturou os lábios de Duo num beijo molhado e ardente. O que foi mais do que correspondido pelo americano, que se esfregou de forma lascívia no japonês, que se sentia excitar rapidamente. Duo apartou o beijo antes que transassem novamente. Não que a idéia o desagradasse, pelo contrário; ele mal podia esperar para ser possuído novamente por Heero, mas eles precisavam se alimentarem antes.

- O que acha de tomarmos um delicioso café da manhã e depois voltarmos pa cama?

Heero deu um meio sorriso, e apertou as nádegas macias de Duo de forma persuasiva, fazendo-o ofegar de prazer.

- Uma ótima idéia... mas eu preciso ir...

- Ah...

Duo olhou tristemente, mas balançou a cabeça; sendo rapidamente virado de encontro ao colchão, e imprensado pelo corpo de Heero sobre o seu.

- Mas adoraria vê-lo mas tarde. O que acha de nos encontramos logo mais e fazermos alguma coisa?

Duo sorriu abertamente diante do convite. Quando Heero lhe dissera que precisava ir, ficara frustrado e triste. A simples perspectiva de não o encontrar novamente era demasiadamente frustrante. Não queria que ele o achasse pegajoso, por isso não sugerira encontrarem-se novamente mais tarde; mas como o convite partira do japonês, não via problemas em aceitar.

- Seria maravilhoso. Onde?

- Conhece o restaurante Debrians?

- Sim... fica na quinta avenida.

- Farei uma reserva para as 19:00hs. Poderíamos jantar juntos e voltar para cá, ou irmos a meu apartamento depois.

- Seria ótimo.

Heero beijou Duo, deslizando sua mão pelas formas macias e tentadoras. Estava a ponto de se levantar para ir, quando um par de pernas enlaçou-o pela cintura, impedindo-o de deixar a cama. Pelo olhar de Duo soube que não deixaria o lugar sem que antes o tomasse novamente para si, e na verdade estava louco para fazê-lo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algumas horas depois:

Duo estava atrasado. Heero olhou para o relógio pela décima vez, na última meia hora. Ele mesmo chegara uns dez minutos atrasado devido a um compromisso imprevisto. Ao chegar descobrira que Duo ainda não havia aparecido, o que o deixara mais calmo. Tudo o que não desejava era deixar o delicioso americano esperando; mas a cada minuto a demora de Duo aumentava e isso já tinha quase uma hora. Estava disposto a aguardar sua presença por apenas mais dez minutos. Se ele não aparecesse iria embora.

Sua mente voltou-se para a manhã deste mesmo dia. Mais precisamente para o momento em que se encontrava com Duo e o possuía ardentemente entre os lençóis macios. Não conseguia acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão maravilhosamente devasso na cama, e ao mesmo tempo parecer tão recatado fora desta. O que não poderia ser esquecido nem um pouco, depois do que experimentara em sua companhia. Olhou novamente para o relógio, notando que faltavam pouco mais de cinco minutos para ir. Levantou seu olhar e olhou instintivamente para a entrada do restaurante. O que viu o fez ficar com a garganta seca, e despertar uma certa parte de seu corpo. Precisamente a região entre suas pernas.

_"Santo Deus...o que é isso.?"_

Caminhando em sua direção vinha a coisa mais erótica em que já colocara os olhos. Duo estava incrivelmente sexy e apetitoso. Vestia uma calça preta, que estava tão justa em seu corpo que ficava a imaginava como o americano havia entrado dentro dela. O peito e os braços estavam cobertos por uma blusa de um tecido semitransparente; aberto até a altura do peito, revelando a cruz que pendia de seu pescoço. Os olhos haviam sido realçados com lápis preto, dando-lhe um ar sexy, que prometia o paraíso. Ele caminhava com graça e sensualidade na sua direção, acompanhando o garçom que o conduzia até a mesa. Heero notou que muitos voltavam-se para observar-lhe as formas perfeitas... e como não fazê-lo? Se Duo era o retrato do erotismo e da sensualidade. Ele mesmo sentia dificuldades para respirar, diante de tamanha obra prima. E pelo sorriso nos lábios do americano sabia que este tinha ciência da reação que causava; e talvez fosse esse mesmo seu intento.

Duo sabia que estava terrivelmente atrasado e esperava que sua produção fizesse o japonês esquecer esse detalhe. Não pretendia demorar tanto, mas a chuva que começara a cair a pouco acabara por tornar-se um pequeno temporal, o que acabara por congestionar as ruas prendendo-o num pequeno engarrafamento a poucas quadras do encontro. Pelo olhar escurecido do japonês sabia que havia conseguido seu intento. Heero mal desgrudava os olhos de seu corpo; olhando-o de forma predadora... que o deixava quente, antevendo as maravilhas que estariam desfrutando em pouquíssimo tempo. Procurou refrear seus pensamentos, antes que a calça que vestia revelasse muito mais do que gostaria. Não queria constranger ninguém, revelando a ereção que começava a se formar entre suas pernas, diante dos pensamentos luxuriosos que fervilhavam em sua mente.

Heero não sabia se era prudente ergue-se para receber Duo, uma vez que sentia a frente de sua calça desconfortavelmente apertada. Ainda assim não seria educado não fazê-lo, uma vez que o americano encontrava-se em uma situação similar a sua, embora menos evidente. Duo sorriu para o garçom que afastou-se, dando uma segunda olhadela para Duo, o que deixou Heero um tanto irritado. Surpreendeu-se pela forma possessiva que reagia a Duo em tão pouco tempo. Mal haviam se conhecido direito, mas não gostava que olhassem para seu belo americano de forma tão lasciva. apenas ele tinha essa direito.

_"Quando ele se tornou **meu** americano?";_

Perdido em pensamentos, não notou que Duo se inclinara sobre a mesa, deixando seus lábios a centímetros de distância, apenas para chamá-lo para a realidade; embora o perfume que penetrou por suas narinas o desconcertara completamente, fazendo-o agarrá-lo pela nuca, e iniciar um beijo ardente, que acabaria se tornando algo mais se não houvesse uma certa mesa entre eles, e um ligeiro pigarro interrompendo-os.

Duo afastou-se relutante, e sentou-se na cadeira à frente a Heero, que ainda tentava encontrar sua mente, perdida em meio ao beijo. Piscou olhando para Duo que sorria de forma travessa, enquanto um de seus pés tocava-o na altura da coxa, mais precisamente entre suas pernas.

- Desculpe-me senhores, mas gostariam de fazer seus pedidos agora?

Heero voltou seu olhar para o garçom que parecia constrangido diante da cena de há pouco.

_"Se ele ao menos soubesse, o que ocorre embaixo da mesa."_

Duo podia sentir o volume crescendo por entre as pernas de Heero. Ele mesmo sentia seu membro crescer diante do que sentia com a ponta dos pés, e reluzindo nos olhos do japonês.

Heero olhou ao redor, procurando esquecer a massagem que recebia de um certo pé, e notou que algumas pessoas olhavam-nos, em evidente reprovação. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, olhou-os de forma fria; fazendo-os rapidamente desviar o olhar. Afinal qual o problema se ele queria beijar um outro homem na frente de todos.? Pegou o cardápio, procurando a todo custo conter a excitação que começava a consumir seu corpo; vendo pelo canto do olho o sorriso malicioso de Duo, que agia como se não estivesse fazendo nada. Balançando a cabeça levemente permitiu-se sorrir de forma contida. Decididamente ele havia perdido a cabeça.

Algumas semanas depois:

Heero encontrava-se perdido em pensamentos, imaginando como deixara Duo convencê-lo a deixar os lençóis macios e quentes de sua cama, para aventurar-se pelo frio londrino; e caminhar em sua companhia, dentro daquela galeria de arte a alguns km/s fora da cidade. Olhou para o rapaz agarrado a seu braço, dando um meio sorriso, Estavam há quase um mês se encontrando, ou deveria dizer, se amando como dois coelhos? Podia contar nos dedos de uma das mãos às vezes em que eles fizeram um encontro que não acabasse na cama de um dos dois. O que pela suas contas se resumia a um único encontro, em que o único motivo pelo qual não haviam se embolado nos lençóis, fora porque tivera uma intoxicação, devido a um marisco um tanto quanto estragado, que comera na hora do almoço, com alguns clientes da editora.

Duo podia sentir o olhar de Heero sobre si. Virou-se sorrindo para o japonês. Sentia-se feliz. Faltavam apenas três dias para completarem um mês juntos. Arrepiou-se de prazer, somente em lembrar as loucuras que haviam feito durante esse tempo. Era claro que haviam conversado e se conhecido um pouco, e ele ficara encantado ao descobrir que seu emburrado e também ranzinza amante, podia ser muito galanteador e romântico quando queria. Havia acordado no início da semana, achando que aquele seria apenas mais um dia frio e chuvoso, se a campainha de seu apartamento não houvesse tocado às nove da manhã em plena segunda-feira; apenas para ter sua pequena sala completamente tomada por dúzias de buquês de rosas vermelhas, com um singelo cartão.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0 FlashBack 0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Três dias antes:

Duo sentia-se cansado e maravilhosamente dolorido. Esfregou o rosto contra o travesseiro, que continha um perfume cítrico e envolvente. Gemeu deliciado ao lembrar-se do final de semana maravilhoso que tivera. Heero o havia pego na faculdade na sexta-feira e levado-o para passear em um dos parques municipais, onde havia cuidado para que tivessem um piquenique sossegado, a sombra de uma grande árvore. Em seguida o levara para jantar e dançar, terminando a noite com uma garrafa de champanhe francês, que fora muito apreciado e perfeitamente degustado a frente da lareira na casa do japonês; onde passara o sábado e início do domingo... em plena atividade sexual.

Quando voltara para casa, conseguiu com que Heero passasse a noite; onde mais uma vez ele o levou à loucura, ao possuí-lo com um ardor e destreza que não imaginava ser possível; uma vez que o japonês mesmo lhe confessara dias antes, não ser nenhum expert no assunto. Como se tivesse algo a reclamar neste departamento. Achava que se Heero fosse melhor do que já era, precisaria de uma internação... pois não conseguira andar durante algum tempo.

_" Talvez fosse boa idéia começar a tomar vitaminas."_

Duo levantou-se relutantemente, abrindo a persiana do quarto, apenas para ter o desgosto de ver que chovia; significando que seria uma cansativa e fria segunda-feira. Abriu a agenda para verificar se teria algum trabalho marcado para esse dia, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha tocando. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira, apenas para constatar que eram nove horas da manhã ainda. Muito cedo para o correio ou para qualquer tipo de vendedor aparecer numa manhã chuvosa, ainda assim havia alguém muito insistente em sua porta, uma vez que a campainha havia soado novamente num intervalo de poucos segundos. Vestiu uma calça de moletom preta e uma regata branca, tomando o cuidado de prender os cabelos antes de atender seu matinal visitante, que já tocava a campainha pela sexta vez.

Abriu irritado a porta, para dar de cara com quatro homens uniformizados, mas o que o surpreendêra fôra notar que três deles tinham os braços abarrotados de rosas vermelhas.

- Sr Duo Maxwell?

- Hã? Sim, sou eu...

- Assine aqui por favor.

Duo piscou descrente ao ouvir o homem perguntar seu nome, meneou a cabeça em acordo e respondeu um tanto quanto atordoado. Assinou o papel que lhe fôra estendido sem ler seu conteúdo, vendo os homens entrarem em seu apartamento distribuindo pelo ambiente as rosas que carregavam. Duo agradeceu com um sorriso abobalhado, vendo um dos homens, antes de sair; dar um meio sorriso diante de seu assombro. Fechou a porta olhando para sala que já se encontrava impregnada pelo doce aroma das flores que agora ocupavam sua pequena sala. Caminhou até cada uma delas, aspirando-lhes o perfume, e procurando por um cartão afim de descobrir quem fôra o maravilhoso ser que fizera sua manhã tornar-se perfumada e colorida. Não que não tivesse uma idéia, mas não acreditava que ele havia sido capaz de fazê-lo, uma vez que sabia que não era dado a tais feitos românticos.

Não foi com surpresa que encontrou um pequeno cartão branco, escondido por entre um dos buquês. Abriu-o com os dedos trêmulos, notando a caligrafia firme e bem traçada em poucas palavras de seu maravilhoso amante.

"Rosas vermelhas, em agradecimento ao maravilhoso final de semana passado em sua presença. Espero que elas não murchem diante de sua beleza e que possam aquecer sua manhã.

Ass: Heero Yuy "

Ps:Espero vê-lo logo mais.

Duo beijou o cartão e sorriu correndo para o telefone, afim de agradecer Heero pelas rosas, e embora não tenha conseguido falar pessoalmente com ele, soube agradecer de forma bastante peculiar ao amante. Quando o mesmo apareceu em seu apartamento à noite.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0 Fim-FlashBack 0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Os pensamentos de Duo foram cortados, por um anúncio colocado em frente a uma livraria. Soltou o braço de Heero, correndo até ela com os olhos brilhando em contentamento.

Duo olhava para o anúncio na vitrine da livraria e mal podia acreditar. Sua escritora favorita estaria presente na próxima semana para uma noite de autógrafos de seu mais recente livro, Clamando o Dragão **13**. Possuía quase todos os livros dela, e saberia descrevê-los de olhos fechados. Suas últimas aquisições, há pouco mais de seis meses haviam sido: Sol, Lua & Estrelas **14 **e Entre o Sonho a realidade, a Vida **15**. E cada um deles era maravilhoso. Tendo a capacidade de transportá-lo para dentro do livro, como se fosse um dos personagens. Puxou o braço de Heero entusiasmado, tão logo o japonês colocou-se a seu lado, fazendo Heero grunhir aborrecido, pelo não tão delicado puxão no braço, e olha-lo irritado; para rapidamente mudar a expressão, diante do olhar de cachorrinho sem dono de Duo. Deu um meio sorriso, fazendo o americano sorrir e apontar alegremente para a vitrine comentando com Heero a oportunidade de vê-la tão de perto.

- Veja Hee! Ela estará aqui! Eu tenho que comprar o livro dela.

Heero olhou sem qualquer emoção para o nome da escritora. Conhecia o trabalho dela. Ela era uma das melhores que conhecia, e seus livros faturavam horrores. O que muito o agradava, uma vez que sua editora era a responsável pela publicação de todos eles. Ouviu um muxoxo de Duo e olhou para o rapaz que parecia triste.

- O que foi Duo?

O americano segurou o braço de Heero, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro chateado. Havia acabado de lembrar-se :

- É que eu já tenho um compromisso no mesmo dia e horário, e não vou poder vê-la. E nem pegar seu autografo.

- Não pode cancelar?

- Não.

- Porquê?

- Porque eu preciso trabalhar Heero.

Heero olhou para a cara do amante, notando que o quanto ele estava amuado. Começou a caminhar lentamente, parecendo ter perdido todo o ânimo, diante da constatação de que não poderia vir vê-la. Lembrou-se que vira na estande do quarto de Duo uma verdadeira coleção. Os livros, recortes de jornal e revistas, tudo sobre a vida da escritora. Lembrava-se de que fizera um comentário sarcástico quanto ao gosto literário dele, recebendo uma verdadeira aula sobre literatura, o que jamais imaginou ser o forte de seu amante. Se bem podia lembrar-se, faltavam alguns livros que ela já havia escrito e que Duo dissera não haver comprado ainda, porque estava juntando dinheiro para fazer uma viagem aos Estados Unidos para visitar os pais; que moravam em Chicago. Apertou gentilmente o braço de Duo, ganhando sua atenção antes de começar a consolá-lo.

- Não fique assim. Talvez eu possa conseguir um autógrafo para você. O que acha?

- Você faria isso Heero?

- Claro; esqueceu que os livros dela são publicados pela W.L1? Pelo que eu saiba, até essa manhã eu ainda era dono da editora.

- Heero!

Duo esqueceu-se por completo onde estavam, e literalmente arrastou Heero para um canto e beijou-o apaixonadamente, deixando o japonês em brasas em poucos segundos. Quando se afastaram ambos encontravam-se excitados, e respirando pesadamente. Rapidamente Heero correu os olhos, pela rua, divisando a poucos metros um motel, para onde arrastou Duo, e permaneceram durante algumas horas saciando o desejo de ambos.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dois meses depois:

Duo observava a movimentação das pessoas no lobby do hotel, enquanto aguardava o check-in. Sentiu seu coração palpitando em expectativa diante do que havia planejado. Havia usado o dinheiro que guardara para visitar seus pais em Chicago, para fazer uma surpresa a Heero; que havia viajado a pouco mais de uma semana a negócios ali na adorada e extasiante Paris.

- Sr Maxwell?

- Sim?

Duo voltou-se para a simpática recepcionista, que lhe entregava as chaves de seu quarto. Pegou-a e sorriu cativante, no intuito de obter informações sobre Heero:

- Saberia dizer se o senhor Yuy encontra-se em seu quarto? Acho que o número é 1.096.

- Vou verificar senhor.

Duo sorriu e aguardou. Pelo que conseguia lembrar-se, o quarto de Heero encontrava-se no décimo andar do hotel, e que o final deste era nove. O restante era um verdadeiro branco. Esperava apenas que a recepcionista lhe dissesse o número correto.

- O quarto do senhor Yuy é o de número 1.069.

Duo deu-se um tapa na testa sorrindo, antes de responder de forma longânime.

- Eu sou um idiota, acabei trocando os números. Mas ele se encontra, ou já saiu? Eu havia marcado um encontro com ele há algumas horas, mas meu vôo atrasou além do previsto.

- O senhor Yuy não se encontra no hotel no momento, mas posso deixar um recado para ...

- Não é necessário. Mas gostaria de ser avisado, se possível; de seu retorno. Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver antes e não gostaria de deixá-lo esperando novamente.

- Perfeitamente senhor. Assim que o senhor Yuy chegar, o avisaremos.

- Obrigado.

Duo beijou a mão da jovem, antes de seguir o carregador. Mentalmente agradecia o fato de Heero, o ter presenteado com roupas caras. Se não o fosse tinha certeza de que a jovem não seria tão solícita em responder sobre um dos hospedes do hotel. Duo sabia que assaltar suas economias era loucura, mas quem disse que não se faz loucuras por amor? E decididamente Duo sabia que estava amando o japonês, embora não houvesse certeza dos sentimentos do outro. Suspirou cansado, apoiando-se na parede e fechando os olhos, pensativo.

_"Seria tão bom se ele também me amasse. Quer dizer; nos desejamos mutuamente, e nos entendemos maravilhosamente na cama, mas e quanto a amar? Quer dizer, é legal o que partilhamos juntos, mas seria pedir muito que houvesse algo além de amor amizade algo a mais **16 **?. O que é isso Duo? Você tem um cara maravilhoso, rico, bonito e bom de transa. Que faz qualquer coisa que você pedir. O que mais você quer?." _

Duo lembrou-se da pequena surpresa que Heero lhe fizera há alguns meses atrás. Havia ficado tão extasiado pelo presente do amante, que o enchera de beijos e o fizera ler para ele um dos livros que trouxera.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0 Flashback0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Oito semanas atrás:

Duo se encontrava nu e deitado em meio aos lençóis. Os fios castanhos esparramados ao seu redor, olhando para Heero parado na porta. O japonês deu um meio sorriso, diante da visão bela que era seu amante. Havia retornado da cozinha, onde fôra depositar as sobras do jantar. Entrou no quarto e caminhou até o armário, retirando um pacote de tamanho médio, e seguindo em direção a cama, sob o olhar surpreso de Duo, que sorriu maliciosamente.

- Presente Heero?

- Eu lhe prometi uma coisa, há algumas semanas. Lembra-se?

Duo procurou lembrar-se do que Heero prometêra, mas não conseguia recordar-se de nada. A última semana havia sido corrida e atarefada para ambos; o que os impedira de se encontrarem; mantendo contato apenas por telefone. Heero havia entrado numa série de negociações com clientes e escritores; enquanto ele tinha a agenda lotada de compromissos junto a três faculdades. Haviam sido os doze dias mais longos e enfadonhos de sua vida, até ter a surpresa de encontrar Heero a esperá-lo na saída da faculdade.

Jantaram na casa do japonês, e fizeram sexo como loucos. Não necessariamente nesta ordem; mas o fizeram. Haviam acabado de ter um romântico jantar a luz de velas no chão do quarto; com ele alimentando o japonês sem o uso de garfos ou mãos.

Heero notou que Duo fazia um esforço para se lembrar, e foi com prazer que o viu balançar a cabeça em negativa. Diante do esquecimento, a seu ver; tornaria o presente ainda mais agradável ao amante. Havia levado um certo tempo para preparar a coleção, dando um toque especial a mesma. Mas sabia que valeria a pena. Não sabia quando havia se tornado tão romântico, ou dado a pequenas estripulias; apenas para ver o sorriso cativante, e os olhos brilhantes de Duo, cada vez que lhe fazia uma surpresa.

- Não lembro Hee. O que você havia me prometido?

- Aqui, abra.

Duo sentou-se, recebendo o pacote. Pesado e muito bem embrulhado. Sorriu como uma criança. Começando a rasgar o papel e encontrando uma caixa de madeira clara, entalhada com seu nome e um cartão, com uma pequena dedicatória.

_"Duo_

_ Vivo entre as palavras, mas não sei usá-las tão perfeitamente, quanto às aprecio. Então farei uso das palavras já escritas, para disser o que sinto..._

_Ass: Heero". _

- Hee...eu não sei...

- Abra.

Duo enxugou algumas lágrimas e abriu a caixa de madeira. Dentro dela, havia uma coleção de livros. Todos encadernados em capa vermelha e letras em dourado. Ao ler o título de duas delas, não pôde acreditar no que via.

- Há uma dedicatória dentro.

Pegou um dos livros, deixando que as lágrimas viessem, ao ver a dedicatória.

_"Duo_

_ Um rio sem águas, não pode ser chamado de rio, assim como um livro sem páginas preenchidas de livro. A vida sem amor, não é vida, bem como uma vida sem alguém para partilhá-la de completa. Assim como as quatro estações **17**,_ _vem e vão; passageira também é a vida. Efêmeros são os sentimentos não sentidos, como efêmera é a nossa incapacidade de viver sem amor. Todos nós somos capazes de amar, mas bem poucos os ver o amor ou encontrá-lo verdadeiramente. Que minhas palavras e histórias expressem o mais glorioso de todos os sentimentos, e que você continue a vivenciá-lo e vê-lo a cada momento._

_Ass: Dee-chan **18**" _

Heero abraçou Duo que chorava agarrado ao livro. Não havia sido difícil convencer Dee a escrever uma dedicatória diferente em cada um dos livros, depois que contara a ela sua historia com Duo. Nunca havia conversado muito com a escritora, uma vez que sempre mantivera contato através de assessores, e ficara feliz que ela houvesse aceitado conversar pessoalmente. Era claro que se não o fizesse os livros dela poderiam muito bem desaparecer das prateleiras das lojas. Mas não foi preciso que ela soubesse disso.

- Ela escreveu uma diferente em cada livro.

- Você... você comprou todos os livros dela?

- Sim... O Primeiro dos Primeiros **19**, A Vida num livro **20**, Brincando com o Amor **21, **Amore mil **22**... cada um delesMandei fazer uma capa dura para cada um, bem como algumas ilustrações. Você ficou tão triste que não pôde encontrá-la pessoalmente, que achei que seria o mínimo que poderia fazer. Se bem que ela tem uma sessão de autógrafos daqui a seis semanas em Bruxelas e se não estiver ocupado, podemos ir até lá.

- Heero...

0.0.0.0.0.0.0Fim-Flashback0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo abriu os olhos ao som do elevador que parava. Deu um meio sorriso ao lembrar como o agradecêra pelo presente maravilhoso. Finalmente a conhecêra, quando foram juntos a Bruxelas para a sessão de autógrafos, e descobrira que era ainda mais simpática do que quando aparecia na mídia. Duo saiu do elevador ao notar que o carregador o esperava, e seguiu o caminho pelo corredor, acompanhando o rapaz que evitava encará-lo abertamente.

Nunca havia visto um homem tão bonito, e o que parecia rico. Não que não houvessem outros nadando em grana hospedados no hotel. Mas nunca vira um homem parecer tão feminino sem realmente parecer afeminado. Duo deu um meio sorriso diante da sutil análise que o carregador parecia fazer de si. Ao chegarem à porta, passou o cartão e adentrou o quarto, dando ao rapaz uma pequena gorjeta, o que o fêz sorrir agradecido, e dizer que se precisasse de algo bastava chamá-lo. O que ele certamente faria, para conseguir êxito em seu plano.

Sozinho, Duo caminhou pelo aposento luxuoso, deitando-se na cama. Eram aproximadamente duas da tarde. Não sabia a que horas o japonês retornaria, mas ele teria uma tremenda surpresa quando o fizesse.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Três horas depois:

Heero sentia-se cansado fisicamente. Agora sabia porque os homens que enviara para fecharem o contrato com a Igreja de Saint Louis não haviam conseguido. O responsável pela negociação, era um padre burocrata, e nem um pouco flexível. Mas no fim ficara acertado um contrato vantajoso para ambos os lados. Claro que ele já tinha o contrato pronto, apenas tinha que fazer o responsável da Igreja na negociação aceitar seus termos. O que levou longas cinco horas, e fazendo-o meditar sobre quem havia dito que padres não sabiam fazer negócios. Certamente não conheciam o homem que caminhava a seu lado.

Sua editora ficaria responsável pela publicação de livros e cartilhas escritas pelos padres. E que seriam vendidos durante a quermesse ocorreria dali a alguns meses.

No momento tudo que pensava era livrar-se o padre, tomar um banho e ligar para Duo, avisando que estaria voltando em alguns dias, e que estava louco de desejo para vê-lo. Mentalmente acrescentaria outras palavras nada castas do que planejava fazer com o amante, mas não queria ganhar uma ereção ao lado do padre. Voltou sua atenção ao ouví-lo perguntar algo, respondendo imediatamente.

- O contrato está no meu quarto. Assim que assinarem, começaremos a publicação.

- Quanto tempo levará para que a quantidade acertada fique pronta.?

- Assim que tivermos o manuscrito em mãos, umas três a quatro semanas, no máximo padre.

Heero abriu a porta do quarto sinalizando para que o outro entrasse. Fechou a porta para dizer algo, mas a visão que teve emudeceu-o completamente.

Duo não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Não esperava que Heero entrasse acompanhado. Tal idéia nem lhe passou pela cabeça. Ainda mais um padre. Ele deixou que os cabelos viessem para frente de forma a cobrir seu corpo nu; uma vez que não havia lençóis por sobre a cama para que pudesse usá-los.

Heero saiu do choque e caminhou até a mala, pegando um roupão e jogando-o para Duo, que vestiu-o rapidamente. Voltou-se para o padre que ainda não sabia se o que havia visto era real, ou não. Se não estava enganado havia um homem completamente nu sobre a cama. Um jovem atraente sem dúvida, mas ainda assim, um homem. Caminhou até a porta para sair do quarto sendo impedido por Heero que o alcançou. Porém antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo, foi cortado rispidamente pelo homem.

- Não creio que a Igreja faça negócios com um homem que vive no pecado senhor Yuy. Creio que o que vi, desfavoreça-o para que acertemos um acordo.

Os olhos de Heero flamejaram de raiva; mas ele se obrigou a menear a cabeça e abrir a porta para o homem sair. Depois bateu a porta com violência, fazendo Duo pular sobre o colchão. O japonês se virou, olhando para o amante que chorava sobre a cama. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, lembrando-se do que vira ao entrar.

Duo estava deitado com a cabeça tombada no final da cama. Os cabelos longos espalhados pelo chão ao redor. Uma das pernas estava flexionada, enquanto a outra permanecia esticada e afastada, dando-lhe a visão do membro semi-ereto do amante, que parecia implorar para ser tocado. O corpo de Duo encontrava-se ligeiramente tencionado, evidenciando cada músculo perfeito e trabalhado de seu belíssimo corpo, que parecia ter recebido uma camada de óleo; o que apenas acentuava a beleza andrógenea e desejável. O quê, aos olhos de um padre, certamente pareceria um convite ao pecado e à luxúria.

Duo chorava por sua estupidez. Como não imaginara que como Heero havia vindo a negócios, seria natural que pudesse esquecer algum documento e voltasse ao quarto para buscá-lo, ainda mais quando o amante; se é que ainda seriam amantes depois do que fizera, estava fechando um negócio junto a Igreja? Levantou os olhos momentaneamente, apenas para voltar a baixá-los, quando viu o olhar de Heero sobre si. Sua voz não passava de um murmúrio quando falou.

- Desculpe...Heero...snif...snif...eu não pretendia...não queria.

- O que veio fazer aqui Duo?

Duo contraiu-se diante do tom frio. Procurando encontrar o que restara de sua dignidade obrigou-se a responder sem soluçar, no que falhou miseravelmente.

- Eu... queria fazer uma surpresa... você sempre... faz surpresas para mim e eu... eu achei que...

- Ficar nu na minha cama foi uma surpresa. Tenho certeza de que o padre certamente ficou surpreso... por encontrar um homem nu em minha cama.

- Desculpe...

- Duo...

Heero caminhou até a cama, sentando-se em frente à figura soluçante e encolhida. Lentamente ergueu a cabeça de Duo com um dos dedos, vendo os olhos dele tristes e repletos de culpa. Acariciou o rosto do namorado com carinho, imaginando como Duo havia vindo a Paris. Pelo que sabia o hotel em que estavam custava uma pequena fortuna, e a passagem também não era barata, e sabia muito bem que o americano economizava cada centavo para ir visitar os pais no Natal. O que significava que Duo havia atacado as economias de três anos para estar ali.

"Para me fazer uma surpresa."

- Baka.

Duo fungou diante da palavra. Estava a ponto de soluçar novamente quando teve os lábios atacados. A língua grossa circundou seus lábios, apenas tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo apartar os lábios e invadí-los. Seu corpo foi deitado contra a cama, e seus lábios tomados. Com paixão e extrema perícia, evidenciando a saudade e o desejo. Duo sentia como se seu corpo todo estivesse formigando. Sentindo o prazer consumí-lo diante, do beijo do amante.Heero era o único a ter esse efeito sobre ele. Quando se separaram ambos encontravam-se ofegantes e excitados.

- Heero...

Heero silenciou-o, deitando-se de costas na cama e trazendo-o para cima de seu corpo.

- Fiquei feliz com a surpresa. Mas não precisava ter usado suas economias para isso Duo. Sei o quanto você esperava para visitar sua família no Natal. Bem como os presentes que planejava levar.

- Você sempre me dá presentes, e eu nunca...

- Não preciso de presentes... apenas de você koibito.

- Koibito?

Heero sorriu e beijou a ponta do nariz de Duo diante da confusão nos olhos do americano. Sabia que era um grande passo, mas já havia decidido isso, e se proposto a conversar com Duo quando voltasse, mas se oportunidade se fez presente a agarraria com ambas as mãos.

- Seria namorado em japonês Duo. Quero que sejamos mais do que amantes. Quero assumir um compromisso com você.

- Namoro! Verdade!

Duo viu Heero balançando a cabeça e sussurrando três palavras em seu ouvido, o que o fêz agarrá-lo e balançar a cabeça.

- Sim... sim... sim... também te amo Heero.

- Eu sei, também... sinto o mesmo por você.

- Isso não é um sonho, não é?

- Bem, se estivermos sonhando, eu tenho idéias maravilhosas para terminar esses sonhos **23,** de forma que você tenha lembranças dele quando acordar.

- Lembranças...

Duo viu o olhar de Heero escurecer, antes de sentir seu pescoço ser mordido e sugado com ardor... o que o faria certamente ter marcas. Gemeu ao sentir os lábios de Heero seguirem a linha dos ombros, indicando que ele não se contentaria apenas com seu pescoço. Geralmente não deixava que Heero marcasse seu corpo, uma vez que era seu ganha pão, mas no momento em que os lábios dele engolfaram seu membro, mandou tudo para o inferno. Ele queria marcas. Marcas que o lembrasse no dia seguinte que pertencia ao japonês, além do quê, poderia muito bem escondê-las com um pouco de maquiagem mais tarde.

Heero sugou o membro de Duo como se fosse a ultima vez que o faria. Uma de suas mãos mantinha o corpo do amante comprimido contra o colchão, procurando não deixá-lo mover-se. Os gemidos de Duo aumentaram, evidenciando que ele estava para alcançar o gozo. Preparou-se para sorver o néctar de sua semente, recebendo-a em sua garganta de forma apreciativa.

Duo puxou Heero pelos cabelos, beijando-o. Sentir o gosto de si mesmo nos lábios do amante fizeram-no excitar-se novamente, o que foi sentido por Heero, uma vez que seu corpo encontrava-se sobre o do americano. Ondulou o quadril, ouvindo Duo gemer dentro de seus lábios.

Apartou o beijo, deixando a cama e caminhando até o banheiro, retornando com um frasco de creme hidratante. Duo sorriu e abriu as pernas de forma lascívia. Os olhos de Heero escureceram e ele retirou suas roupas lentamente jogando-as no chão, antes de juntar-se a seu amante sobre a cama.

Assim que Heero se aproximou, Duo voou sobre ele, começando a beijá-lo pelo rosto, e foi descendo até o pescoço firme do japonês. Heero fechou os olhos apertando-os um pouco, à medida em que Duo ministrava carícias em seu corpo. Um leve gemido, quase inaudível escapou de seus lábios. Fazendo Duo sorrir.

Os lábios de Duo foram seguindo uma trilha invisível mas já conhecida. Do pescoço do japonês até chegarem a seu mamilo direito. Lambeu-o delicadamente, antes de se aventurar pelo mamilo esquerdo com o mesmo ímpeto. Logo ambas as mãos se juntaram ao processo de excitá-lo, puxando os bicos já excitados com as pontas dos dedos, para em seguida torcê-los levemente, fazendo Heero gemer de prazer.

- Aaahhhhh...Duo...

Quando os lábios de Duo continuaram seu caminho, até deslizarem pelo estômago de Heero, este deu uma leve sacudida; agarrando os lençóis com força. Sem dar trégua ao amante Duo observou o rosto de Heero. Lembrando-se de cada uma das zonas erógenas que ainda tinha a percorrer antes que o levasse ao extremo.

Heero observava o amante reivindicar o prazer em seu corpo; adorando cada sensação e resposta obtida pelos lábios de Duo sobre ele. Seu tórax subia e descia rapidamente, a cada momento; enquanto Duo explorava cada canto conhecido de seu corpo, em busca do prazer que apenas ele sabia como alcançar.

Duo acariciava o corpo de Heero, enquanto observava o pênis dele endurecer mais e mais, a cada investida de seus lábios; ansiando pelo momento em que ele o penetraria. De propósito, ignorou o membro ereto; que já dava mostras de seu fruto na ponta.

Heero arqueou levemente o quadril, ansiando que Duo o tocasse, mas sabendo que o mesmo não o faria tão cedo. Sabia que o outro não desejava que tudo acabasse tão rápido. E o atormentaria até que ele mesmo não conseguisse mais agüentar e pedisse para tomá-lo.

Heero gemeu ofegante, quando os lábios de Duo envolveram sem qualquer aviso seu membro intumescido. Ele não estava preparado para o contato, uma vez que Duo não seguia nesta direção em particular, mas talvez fosse exatamente essa a sua intenção. Heero olhou-o. Sua face evidenciando a nova onda de prazer que atravessava seu corpo. Observou Duo chupando-o languidamente, e com infinito prazer.

Duo não sabia o que era melhor. Chupar o membro de Heero ou ser penetrado por ele. Ambas as situações o excitavam. Fazendo-o ansiar por mais a cada minuto. Levantou os olhos; conectando-os aos de Heero, que o observava dar-lhe prazer; enquanto sua língua girava em torno do membro do japonês. Uma de suas mãos acariciava as bolas firmes e pesadas do amante; massageando-as.

Duo soltou um gemido rascante ao sentir os dedos de Heero deslizarem levemente por suas costas. Alcançando o caminho por entre suas nádegas. Duo sugou-o com toda a habilidade, e em resposta; dedos cobertos por hidratante adentraram seu ânus; preparando-o. Ele provocou Heero; instigando-o com a ponta da língua, no pênis grosso e firme, mas isso apenas serviu para incitar o japonês a penetrá-lo mais profundamente com os dedos, fazendo-o cair em sua própria armadilha, ao ter sua próstata tocada; fazendo-o abandonar o membro com que brincava.

Heero aproveitou para inverter as posições; e sua ereção roçou com a de Duo. Ambos gritaram mediante a descarga elétrica que o contato causou.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

- AAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Duo deixou-se cair na cama gemendo. Os dedos de Heero haviam voltado a sua passagem. Atormentando-o, fazendo com que arqueasse as costas levemente. Sua respiração estava tornando-se ainda mais arquejante, enquanto Heero aumentava o ritmo com que seus dedos entravam e saiam de dentro do americano, que sentia seu membro ficar cada vez mais endurecido; fazendo-o implorar pela libertação que somente viria de uma forma.

- Aaahhhhhh...Heero...me...possua...por...aaahhhhh...favor ...

Duo murmurava palavras inteligíveis, e se contorcia cada vez mais. Implorando que Heero o tomasse. Heero aproximou-se do rosto do americano e o beijou profundamente, invadindo com sua língua o interior da boca de seu adorável amante. Apartou o beijo e dirigiu-se à orelha de Duo, capturando o lóbulo entre seus lábios. Sugando-o, chupando-o e fazendo o americano gemer ainda mais. Heero mordeu levemente a carne macia, para em seguida beijá-la. Levantando ligeiramente a fronte viu que Duo olhava para ele com abandono, implorando com o olhar que o tomasse.

Heero abandonou o corpo de Duo, cobrindo seu membro rapidamente com o hidratante. Duo afastou mais as pernas, estendendo os braços a Heero; para que este viesse até ele. Heero acomodou-se entre as pernas do amante e manteve seus olhos presos a ele quando penetrou-o de uma única vez.

Duo gemeu ao sentir o membro de Heero penetrá-lo numa única investida. A dor transpassou-o por alguns minutos, antes que desse lugar ao prazer. Seus quadris começaram a acompanhar o ritmo imposto pelo amante, fazendo-o apertar os olhos e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, quando seu membro foi envolvido pela mão dele.

Heero entrava e saía de seu corpo com movimentos compassados e cuidadosos; mas a medida em que via a dor desaparecer nos olhos de Duo e dar lugar ao prazer, seus movimentos tornaram-se firmes e rápidos.

Moviam-se juntos, e cada vez mais depressa. A mão de Heero continuava estimulando o membro de seu amante, acompanhando o ritmo ditado por seus corpos. Heero sentia-se muito perto do gozo, mas queria fazê-lo juntamente com Duo.

Duo apertou as mãos em torno do quadril de Heero; puxando-o de encontro a seu corpo. Suas pernas abraçaram a cintura do japonês. Puxando-o e pedindo silenciosamente que fosse mais rápido. Heero compreendeu a vontade de Duo e aumentou o ritmo, afundando-se mais rapidamente dentro do corpo macio. Duo gemia e contorcia o quadril, procurando mais contato. O suor acumulava-se em sua face, contraída pelo prazer. Os olhos fechados, os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro e ao redor. Para Heero essa era uma visão apaixonante e viciante.

Ele jamais se cansaria de ver Duo entregue ao prazer. Prazer esse que ele proporcionava ao americano.

Duo abriu os olhos e encarou Heero. Seus lábios abriram-se em um sorriso. Seu corpo encontrava-se coberto de suor, e seus olhos brilhavam vivamente; combinando com suas faces enrubescidas. Eles se encontravam no limite final, faltando muito pouco para que ambos encontrassem o prazer e a libertação.

Heero fechou os olhos, sentindo o orgasmo aproximar-se. Não havia como impedí-lo e não desejava nada além disso... que este viesse abraçá-los. Seu corpo tremeu quando o gozo o atingiu; sacudindo-lhe o corpo através de espasmos incontroláveis, e sentindo sua semente inundar a passagem do corpo de seu amante. Eram indescritíveis as sensações que atravessavam seu corpo.

Essa sempre assim... não... era infinitamente melhor a cada vez.

Sons incompreensíveis escaparam dos lábios Duo, enquanto sentia Heero investir dentro de si com mais força Enquanto sentia a semente dele inundar sua passagem e escorrer por entre suas nádegas.

- H...Heero...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A voz de Duo eclodiu arquejante; em meio aos tremores do clímax que atravessava seu corpo. Ele abriu os olhos encontrando a íris de Heero a observá-lo; pouco antes de sua face contrair-se num explosivo orgasmo... poucos segundos após Heero. Banhando a ambos com seu sêmen.

Heero caiu sobre Duo, sendo abraçado por este; aguardando que seus corpos retornassem do estado de êxtase que o orgasmo os havia lançado.

- Itoshii,

Duo ouviu Heero murmurar algo que não compreendeu, mas o fez sentir-se quente e amado. Lentamente Heero deixou o corpo de Duo, colocando-se ao seu lado, deitado. Estendeu o braço para que Duo se aconchegasse. O americano rendeu-se, aninhando-se junto a ele. Apoiando a cabeça junto ao pescoço de Heero. Apreciando a confortável sensação de calor do corpo do amante. Heero apertou o corpo de Duo junto ao seu possessivamente.

Os dois encontravam-se totalmente exaustos e sem forças. Longos minutos se passaram, antes que um dos dois dissesse alguma coisa. Permaneceram apenas abraçados e ofegantes, ainda estimulados pelas sensações que amainavam. Aos poucos, suas respirações foram se acalmando, até retomarem o ritmo normal. Mas ainda assim não se moveram. Tão absortos estavam no contato dos corpos um do outro... na sensação do calor confortante que seus corpos saciados produziam.

Com os braços firmemente envoltos ao redor do corpo de Duo, Heero começou a sentir-se sonolento, mediante a letargia que a saciação sexual provocava. Observou o rosto de Duo, notando que ele a muito já havia adormecido. Moveu-se com cuidado, pegando a coberta ao lado da cama e cobrindo-os. Duo remexeu-se e resmungou ao perder o contato com o corpo quentinho do amante, para logo em seguida aninhar-se novamente a ele quando o mesmo o abraçou. Heero sorriu, rendendo-se finalmente ao sono, ao lado de Duo. Não sem antes beijar-lhe suavemente o rosto, o que fez Duo sussurrar o seu nome.

- Huumm...Heero.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero entrou no quarto enxugando os cabelos, e vendo Duo em frente ao laptop. Caminhou até o amante beijando-lhe a curva do ombro, antes de ler o que havia na tela. Seus olhos brilharam ao ler as linhas, antes de puxá-lo e fechar a tela sob protestos do namorado.

- Heero! Eu ainda não terminei de ler.

- Você conhece o final, então não tem porque ler.

- Mas... mas eu queria.

- Sem mas.

Heero depositou Duo sobre a cama, beijando o rosto transtornado, que mudou

- Já disse o quanto o amo hoje?

- Não.

Heero deu um meio sorriso diante do olhar de Duo. Mordeu a orelha do americano, sussurrando as palavras em seu ouvido, enquanto sua língua brincava com a ponta da orelha, sugando-a.

- Também te amo. Você vai entregar mesmo a ela?

Heero apoiou o corpo no braço olhando para Duo com carinho, e balançando levemente a cabeça. Tocou a ponta do nariz do amante, antes de levantar-se e começar a se vestir. Duo sentou-se preocupado. Heero não o havia deixado revisar o texto, dizendo que já havia feito e que ela cuidaria do resto.

- Acha que ela vai gostar?

Heero virou-se; olhando para o semblante preocupado de Duo. Caminhou até ele. Sentando-se a seu lado.

- Ela disse que ficaria muito feliz em ler e contar nossa historia Duo. Mas não quero que usem nossos nomes.

- Mas Heero...

- Sem mas. Eu concordo com a história e o livro, mas nada de usar nossos nomes.É nossa intimidade, e não quero que saibam como ela é. Basta apenas que nós e ela saibamos a verdade.

- Ok... ela já deu um nome?

Heero sorriu e levantou-se; abrindo o serviço de correio, imprimiu a mensagem que havia recebido na noite anterior; quando a informara que já haviam terminado o que faltava. Entregou a folha para Duo, e terminou de se vestir. Duo pegou a folha e leu-a. Sorriu diante das palavras.

_"Fico feliz em saber que terminaram; e ainda mais feliz em saber da confiança que depositaram em mim. Ficarei honrada em transmitir a história de vocês. Mediante o que me disse no email anterior, acho que o título proposto (Enamorados) é perfeito para a história, e o que sentem". _

_ Sem mais , aguardo ansiosa pelo manuscrito._

_Ass: Dee-Chan "_

Duo olhou para o namorado sorrindo. Sim, o nome era perfeito, e sabia que Heero o havia escolhido. Como o título dizia; sentiam-se enfeitiçados, apaixonados e enlevados um pelo outro, e não haveria melhor forma de demonstrá-lo, que contando ao mundo sua história.

Owari

Acabei mais um.

Sis esse é todinho dedicado a você. Sei que você merece muito mais, linda e meu coração adoraria dar-lhe muito mais que essas poucas e mal escritas linhas.

Mas saiba que meu coração é seu; e minha admiração também.

Espero que goste linda...foi feito de coração.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

E a mami pelo carinho.

E a sis Dee pelas lindas histórias que escreve.

**1 Em algum Lugar** - fic da linda Dee-Chan do anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Quem disse que ela escreve apenas fics Gundam está redondamente enganado.

**2 Primeira Vez** outra fic da maravilhosa Dee (nossa! que coincidência) agora do anime Weiss Kreuz. Ela arrasa, seja qual for a história e o anime.

**3 Mascote** fic do anime Ai no Kusabi, ela ataca em todas as vertentes. Não há nada que essa menina não faça.

**4 A Rendição** outra do anime Ai no Kusabi, ela é o não é demais como escritora?

**5 A Conquista** fic gundam onde descobrimos como os pilotos 3 e 4 se uniram, logo após a guerra. Viva a Dee!

**6 **Olha a seqüência ai gente. O que aconteceria depois que eles se descobriram apaixonados? Você teria que ler **Depois da Conquista** para descobrir.

**7 Duo, o conquistador** é o máximo, exemplificando bem a confusão que se cria quando não se coloca tudo em pratos limpos, e não se confessa logo de cara apaixonado por alguém. O Duo e o Heero que o digam.

**8 Segredos **Essa fic de gundam é linda, vemos um Heero completamente diferente. Pelo menos na minha opinião, mas mim é suspeita para dizer alguma coisa. Mas ela é simplesmente divina, como tudo que a Dee escreve.

**9 Encontro com o Destino**, quem não sabe que fic é essa? Linda seqüência de uma outra obra tão maravilhosa quanto. Dessa vez do anime Gundam Wing.

**10 Desconhecido** essa fic é bárbara, e fantástica. Duo se encontra em um grande dilema ao se confrontar com o fato inevitável de que o que sente em relação a Heero vai muito além do sexo casual.

**11 A Decisão de Duo** e tinha que ser ela novamente. Nos emocionando e envolvendo com mais uma fic Gundam Wing, com meu casal favorito: Duo lindinho e Heero gostoso.

**12 **Eu também estou perdida por eles, minha nossa. **Perdido por você **é uma fic linda (isso tá ficando repetitivo, mas é a mais pura verdade. Quem não leu não sabe o que esta perdendo). Poderia antigos sentimentos, continuarem tão profundos? E poderiam eles, mesmo depois de muito tempo serem correspondidos? Vocês terão que ler essa fic para saber.

**13 Clamando o Dragão** fic maravilhosa envolvendo ninguém mais que nosso chinês Chang Wufei e o maravilhoso e não menos envolvente Treize Khushrenada, numa historia que nos faz ver que o amor supera qualquer coisa, até mesmo o tempo. E não podia deixar de ser da Dee maravilhosa (gente ela é minha sis).

**14 Sol, Lua & Estrelas**, ela consegue com suas palavras conquistar até mesmo quem não é adepto do casal 3x4. Fic linda, mostrando que nem mesmo as diferenças sociais são capazes de afastar dois corações que se reencontram depois de muito tempo.

**15 Entre o Sonho a Realidade a Vida**. Eu adoro essa fic... tão linda e envolvente. Como todas as que são escritas pela Dee. Onde sonhar com um amor, não é uma tolice romântica, mesmo se tendo que criar dois filhos.

**16 ****Amor, Amizade e algo mais**... não sei se preciso disser algo sobre essa fic, mas vou fazê-lo assim mesmo. Todos sabem que sou fã do casal 1x2, mas não poderia deixar de me apaixonar pelo casal 13x5. Não depois de Clamando o Dragão; a primeira fic que eu li de minha adorada e inspiradora sis. E não poderia ser diferente nessa fic, onde vemos que a espera sempre é recompensada, e que não há infelicidade ou tristeza que o amor verdadeiro não suplante.

**17 ****Quatro Estações** outra linda obra 13x5. Ficou divinamente maravilhosa, como tudo que a Dee faz; com carinho e paixão. Não é a toa que ela tem fãs espalhados pela net e Brasil inteiro.

**18 **Dee-chan...viva a sis! E aì, quem diga que ela não é a melhor

**19 ****Primeiro dos Primeiros** linda e maravilhosa fic, que mostra que um relacionamento necessita de dialogo para vingar plenamente.

**20 A Vida em um livro**. Uma 3x4 maravilhosa. Que mostra que o amor é lindo... e chega sem avisar.

**21 ****Brincando com o Amor**. Uma side-fic. Seqüência maravilhosa de A Vida em um Livro. Onde mostra que um casal pode se dar ao luxo de realizar as próprias fantasias, mesmo estando casado.

**22 ****Amore Mil**... .outra fic da nossa maravilhosa Dee-Chan. Quem não leu não sabe o que está perdendo.

**23** **Sonhos**... quem disse que não existe dois de nós mesmos, em algum lugar do universo? Podemos não ser os mesmos, mas os sentimentos com certeza não mudam.


End file.
